Why?
by EnonymousUser
Summary: A new girl moves into town and just wants to live her life in peace, but Father has other plans with her. What propose does she hold for him and the Teen Ninjas and how does the KND play a role into this? New author...first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, the name is EnonymousUser, and I am very new to this fanfiction universe! Please, hold the applause *cricket noises*…tough crowd... Anyways, this is my very first story, so yeah :P. This has been on my mind for a while and I just decided to write it; I hope you enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the KND…**_

Why?

By EnonymousUser

* * *

><p>Today is Friday, 3 o'clock in the afternoon, well, 3:01 to be exact; it is a lovely day. The birds are singing, the trees are dancing with the wind and the children's laughter echo in the air. All was peaceful…yeah right. I am currently busy moving my heavy, dull, brown boxes into the new house my father had purchased two months ago; let me tell you, this isn't fun. I lifted each box one by one, up the stairs and into the new bedroom I've chosen to live in from now on. I keep repeating this annoying process and somehow, I blame myself for my teenage ways on packing large quantities of boxes. Well, I am to blame in the first place, but you didn't need to know that.<p>

After twenty excruciating minutes, I finally hauled the last box into the room; feeling lazy, I dropped it carelessly on the floor and tumble on the bed. The sweat beads run down my forehead cooling me, but at the same time make me feel all sweaty. I could feel the stickiness of my skin and the shirt's light blue cotton fabric. Fanning myself, I sat up and looked around my surroundings. Not much, just a normal sized room for my normal self, but the irony in all this is that I am not. In fact, I am the most unusual person you will ever come across, but I'll save the _boring_ information for later on.

Anyways, back to my room; everything is the perfect shade of pale-turquoise on all sides of the wall. The ceiling is white and the floor is covered with Aurora tiles in every inch of the room not missing a spot. My bed is Queen Size –don't ask why, with light blue covers and two fluffy pillows to top it all off. I have some tall, black contemporary display shelves around my room and they seem pretty cool; gives a modern feel which is unusual for a teenage girl. See what I mean? I don't put posters of my favorite band or singer; I'm just not like that. Instead, I fill my room with books and more books. The closet is to the right of my bed which has two full length mirrors. Its closet doors slide and inside are where I put my shoes or sweaters; I have a dark brown drawer on the down-left corner where I put my _personal_ things. I also have a nightstand and my Mac computer. I'm not much of a TV person, not when you have YouTube. All and all, I guess my room has a welcome feel to it, too bad I don't feel welcome. Not here anyways. I want to go back home in New York City, but no. We moved here in Virginia because of my father and his job. Curse his job, but I should feel more grateful.

_Not._

I, Amelia Leto, am the unluckiest child in the world. Scratch that. Universe. From now on, I will live my life in misery and despair. Sigh. Wait a minute; is that a…tree house?

* * *

><p>My mom told me to wash up and get ready; apparently we are going to meet with the neighbors next door from us, so I did what I was told. Putting on my black Converse sneakers, dark denim blue jeans and a plaid red shirt, I headed downstairs. I made sure I had my iPod with me since that little thing is my LIFE. Mom was just dusting off some dirt (which he doesn't have to start) from my little brother's white shirt. She said something about first impressions, but I could care less. Dad comes so we head out the door and into the gray pavement; I walk slow and put my headphones inside my ears. I let the smooth music engulf me and make me forget about the world that surrounds me. I love music; it's a way to express myself quietly; if I'm happy, I listen to some energetic music like techno. If I just want to be left alone, maybe I'll listen to some Fall Out Boy or Panic At The Disco. My music tastes are quite different; I don't stick to one genre, this is how I judge music: if it's alright, fine with me. If it just sucks…just go. Kind of weird, but that's just me.<p>

I didn't notice that I was way behind and saw the rest of my family near the door; I pick up my speed and ran up the two steps and stop. Dad sees I'm here and rings the doorbell; I shut off the iPod and place it in my pocket. I kind of grew impatient since no one was bothering to answer the door. Either no one is home or they are scared/hate us. The second one seems reasonable…

Well, it wasn't long before the door open to reveal a short, slightly cubby woman who looked like to be in her mid-thirties. She had red hair that was spiked at the ends and stopped just above her shoulder; she was wearing a long sleeved, pink shirt, with some blue looking sweater, a green belt and a skirt that reached below the knees; she also had some black flats.

"Why hello there! You must be the new neighbors; my name is Amanda Uno, but you may call me Mrs. Uno" spoke Mrs. Uno; her voice had a sweet honey tone to it that made even strangers feel welcomed. My parents smiled and so did I, she then welcomed us inside; I went in, step by step, making the floor moan in pain with my weight on top. A large man, with bushy eyes that cover his eyes (literally), hair that was just only at his sides of the head and a heavy mustache, came out of the kitchen and introduces himself. He said his name was Monty Uno; he had this raspy, thick voice which can be spoken in many different ways. It can range from being a caring, warm voice, to it becoming deep with rage. Mom and dad introduce themselves with my younger brother; I, on the other hand, introduce myself.

"Name's Amelia Leto, Mr. and Mrs. Uno." I flashed them a warm smile in politeness and they returned it as well.

"I see you have a son, we also have a son around his age. Maybe they should get to know each other." suggested Mrs. Uno.

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" agreed my mom, lucky him. At least he has a boy around his age to play with, but I make friends without my parents' help, so I don't mind at all. Mr. Uno called for his son and I jumped from the loudness of his voice. Such a deep voice; two minutes later, a boy with a large red sweater, gray shorts, brown boots and sunglasses, came downstairs.

"What is it dad? I'm in a middle of an important meeting, so this better be a good explanation." He said in an annoyed, British, tone; he _obviously_ wasn't annoyed and he didn't bother to acknowledge our presence. Mrs. Uno placed an arm around his shoulder and pulled him next to her.

"Oh Nigel! You can go play with your friends in a moment, but your father and I want to introduce you to the new neighbors." she gestured us kindly to him; this boy, who is Nigel, eyed each and every one of us, but held his eye on me the most. Almost suspiciously as if I'm some sort of criminal. I moved uncomfortably under his gaze and looked anywhere but him; for a ten year old boy, he's pretty intimidating. He looked at my brother and softens his gaze and waved at him. My brother smiled and said a hello so low, that not even the wind could pick it up.

"Well isn't this sweet." intervene my dad; my mom nodded her head in agreement. Mrs. Uno looks at the time and it reads 6:27; time passes quickly here I guess. We said our goodbyes and Nigel smiled at everyone, but gave me a fake smile. I just waved and nodded at his direction before turning around and walking out the door. I think that boy likes me…

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, that's the end of chapter one. So, do you hate it, love, admire it, want to throw it in a fireplace? Please, any criticism is welcome!<strong>

_**EnonymousUser **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, so enjoy! Pleases reviews are welcomed, any reviews ^_^ **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

Why?

By: EnonymousUser

* * *

><p>I was awoken to the sound of my mom making breakfast; I turned over to face my clock and saw the red lights burning into my dark brown eyes. I squint in pain and tried to read the time, keyword "tried". Anyways, it read 7:15; a bit early for me to wake up since school doesn't start until 8:20. I lay in bed to kill some time, but I got bored in five minutes, so slowly rose from my bed a headed towards the bathroom.<p>

Now that I feel fresh as a rose, I strutted down the stairs and into the kitchen where I was greeted with a scene of my mom cooking and my brother, Damon, eating. Mumbling a 'hello' to my mom, she planted a kiss on my head and placed my breakfast in front of me. I said a quick thank you and she ran back to the stove to monitor the bacon; I grabbed my fork and knife and began digging in. Unlike my brother, I don't gobble down the food as fast as he does. I take my bites slowly since there isn't any point to rush unless I'm running late. My brother is a whole different case; he devours his food and sometimes asks for a third plate, maybe a fourth. It's like his stomach has a black hole inside, it just disappears. I'm surprised he hasn't choke on his own food yet.

Rolling my eyes, I continued to eat the delicious scrambled eyes and juicy bacon. The meat's aroma was heaven to my sensitive nose and I just munched it down. My mouth was defiantly satisfied. A small smile form on my face and I gulped down my apple juice; wiping away the crumbs around my mouth, I stood up and place my dish in the sink. Dad came in the kitchen while fixing his tie. He also had his Bluetooth in his mouth; what can I say, he loves to multi-task. Taking the Bluetooth from his mouth, his kissed mom and grabbed a piece of toast from the plate besides her. He ruffled Damon's hair, to which he groaned, and gave me a peck on the cheek. That's the second time today; I went to the living room and turned on the TV to the news. I always watch the news every morning before I go to school, it's a morning routine. 98% of the people my age don't know what is going around their community or worldwide. I'm the 2% that do and hey, I'm glad. At least I'm not doing drugs or something and educating myself, but some find it weird that I do _watch_ the news. Is it a crime that a teenage girl watches the news?

I look at the clock in the cable box and the numbers flash 7:45.

_I guess I'll get ready._

Grabbing my black, North Face messenger bag, I shouted a quick goodbye to my family and headed out the door. It's a bit chilly today since the meteorologist said the high today is going to be 63 degrees. Well, it is November, so it's pretty seasonable weather; the wind pick up so I crossed my arms over my chest and huddle the stripe cardigan sweater closer to my body. I suddenly remember that I had my iPod with me and fished it out of my pocket. Holding it, I placed my headphones inside my ears and pressed play on the song Sandstorm by Darude. The sound automatically began and washed away the quietness of the street. I smiled in joy and continued my journey to school.

* * *

><p>I noticed the school beginning to appear and I quickly place a gum inside my mouth; for some strange reason, it eases my nerves which I have at this moment. High school: just like prison except with education added. You are forced by your parents, and government, to go to school no matter how much you loath it. At first when you are little, you enjoyed going to school, it was easier back then. Every hallway was brightening with life and colors; the teachers were caring and made sure the school welcomed a loving environment, but it seems to lose it as you grow.<p>

I decreased my pace and looked around my surroundings; every inch was filled with teenagers of all different ages. I observed the campus had lack of diversity, which was a downside for me. I stare and instantly I could pull out the different cliques: you have the cheerleaders, jocks, nerds, average people, and the loners/outsiders. If I would to place myself in one of the cliques, it would be the loners/outsiders. Some people finally noticed my presence and I place my poker face on to mask my emotions. I heard some muffling and spotted a hand pointing towards me; really people? I feel like I'm one of those zoo animals locked up in a cage and feeling every human's eyes on me.

Making my way to the school's door, I quickly walked inside and it was no better; boys leaning against their lockers and chatting with their buddies. Girls pampering themselves with make-up, I gagged mentally and scuffed in disappointment. Some flyers were on the walls and papers on the floors. I expected the students to ignore me, but I guess life hates me, they don't; I feel eyes on me again and I feel it burn through my skin. My shoulders tense, but I pray that my nervousness doesn't show. Chewing my gum, I feel my shoulders relax a bit; I needed to go to the office, but since I'm new, I have no idea where it is. Since I didn't want to make a fool out of myself, I try to spot a teacher, and succeeded. A tall, slim, woman was putting some flyers on the bulletin board. I began strolling towards the direction to her while shutting off my iPod and placing it away; now near her, I coughed so she would notice me. The teacher turned around and her eyes soften; she stopped what she was doing.

"Why hello there, is there anything you need sweetheart?" her voice was gentle and filled with compassion. I squirmed in my spot, but answered her.

"Ah yeah, I'm kind of new here, so I was wonder where the office was." I murmured, I didn't think she heard me, but she did. The teacher pointed behind me and I turned around to see two doors with the word "OFFICE" painted on. My face flushed in embarrassment and I just wanted to crawl under a rock and hide; the teacher was no help thanks to her laughter. I muttered a thank you and slouched away with my humiliation; she controlled her laughter and now it was just giggles.

_It wasn't that funny._

Opening one of the doors, I stepped into the room and observed the different adults running around. Phones were ringing and teachers who just arrived checked themselves in; others gossiped about who knows what. I didn't know where to go and cursed myself on not asking the teacher who I spoke what person to go to. A middle-aged woman eyed me and saw me standing; I felt her gaze on.

"Hello miss?" I turn to her, she signal me and I went over. My arms were on my side and my legs were slightly shaking, "What's your name sweetie?"

"Amelia Leto, I'm new here, but I guess you knew that." She nodded and opened one of her drawers where there were millions of yellow folders. She skimmed and hummed when she found the folder.

"Amelia Leto," she took out a pink paper, "here is your schedule," I grabbed the paper from her, "and here are some papers your parents or legal guardians need to fill out." I also grabbed the papers from her, "So that is about it, welcome to Sanford High School Miss Leto."

"Ah thank you Ms…"

"Ms. Lowe."

"Ms. Lowe." I finished and she nodded. I walked, but stopped midway; I opened my mouth to ask something, but she beat me to the punch.

"You want to know where you first period classroom is right?" she smirked and I chuckled.

"Yeah, I have US History with," I scan the paper, "with ."

"She's in room 305; well, go to the third floor and turn left." I nodded and made my way to the classroom.  
><em>This should be an interesting day...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter two, so please, any reviews are welcomed. Even just three words are good enough for me. Also, criticism is welcomed! I want to grow as a writer here ^_^.<strong>

_**EnonymousUser **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is chapter three; hope you enjoy ^_^ **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Why?

By: EnonymousUser

* * *

><p>The bell just rung as I made my way up to the third floor and followed the instructions the lady had given me. I turn left and then started to look at the room numbers to find my class. Some people were roaming the halls trying to avoid their classes I guess. I notice all the odd numbers were to my right; step by step, my feet echo the halls as I searched for my class. 301…303…305.<p>

_Well, here's my class._

I turn the knob and the door creaked quietly; entering the room, I let the door shut by itself. Students were settling in their seats and I went up to the teacher who was in front of the board. Whispers were bouncing in the room and I just ignored them completely; I showed the teacher my schedule and she nodded. She clapped her hands to grab the class' attention and surprisingly, it work. Everyone faced forward and the whispers deceased; the teacher coughed before speaking.

"Students, we have a new student today and her name is Amelia Leto. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"No." I replied bluntly; since I don't know anyone yet, I shouldn't revile much of myself.

"Alright then…you will sit next to," she scanned the classroom to find a desk for me, "there. Next to Erica; would you please raise your hand Erica?" Immediately a finger snapped and everyone's head turns around. The teacher had an annoyed look on her face.

"Miss Ramirez, I said raise your hand _not_ snap!"

"Same thing Miss." retorted Erica; the class giggled and the teacher closed her eyes for a second to recover. I try to stiffen my laugh, but I couldn't conceal my smile. I look at Erica and see a smug look on her tan face. The teacher motions me to go and I did; everyone watched as I walked to my seat and it really irritated me. I reached my desk and slumped on the chair; Erica laughed and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Okay class, please avert your attention to the board and copy the notes. We will be learning about how Christopher Columbus changed the eyes of the many people from the Old World from discovering new land." Everyone did as were told, including me, and I listen attentively. Erica, on the other hand, didn't and called for me; I stopped listening and stared at her direction with a questioning look.

"So, you're new here huh?" whispered Erica, she pushed away some of her curls from her face.

"Well, the teacher basically introduce me." I responded matter-of-factly. She chuckled and leaned forward.

"You're funny, I'll give you that."

"Okay, thanks and you're…something." Another chuckled escaped from her mouth.

"Yeah, I know, kind of get that a lot. Where did you moved from?" I leaned back on my chair.

"New York City." A low whistle came from her.

"Fancy man. Why?"

"Dad. Job. You know the usual." I shrugged and she nodded knowingly; before she could ask another question, we were interrupted by the teacher.

"Since you two seem to know this lesson, why don't you, Miss Leto, tell us a little about Columbus." Her eyes were narrowed and her thin arms were crossed over her chest; the class turned to face me and my answer.

"Well," I sat up, "Columbus was a lazy guy since he tried to find a shorter path to India, so he traveled west and thought he had landed in India, but instead he landed in the Bahamas. He saw the natives and believed they were "Indians" and took them as salves for Spain. All in all, Columbus was a douche and a moron, but I don't care since he gave us a day off from school anyways." The whole class laughed at my ending minus the teacher who just stood there her eyes piercing into mine.

"Thank you Amelia for your _opinion_ on him, but I asked for you to tell us who he was."

"I did Ms. Lennon."

"No, you did not."

"Miss, what I said was a fact; he was a douche and moron. He thought he found Indian."

"Well, the first part isn't true Miss Leto."

"Whatever floats your boat Ms. Lennon, whatever floats your boat." The class giggled and Ms. Lennon took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Since this is your first day Amelia, I will let you off with a warning, but no more funny business or else you will receive a phone call home. Do you understand?"

"Sure." I say with a shrug. A phone call home, big deal; Ms. Lennon eyed me for a second before returning back to the lesson. Erica grinned and raised her hand to give me a high-five. I smirked and high-fived her; I turned around and saw a blond guy eying me. He notices me stare at him and he gave me a wink before the teacher yelled at him to pay attention. I rolled my eyes a rested my chin on my palm and begin taking notes again. The bell rings indicating the class has ended; I gather my things and walk out the door. I stop and took out my schedule to see what I have next.

_Art: Room 404_  
>I push my bangs to the side and was about to begin walking when Erica called me; I spun around to see her advance her way to me; her curly, wild hair bounces with every step she takes. I wait and finally, she stands before me.<p>

"What do you have next?" she asks while placing her right hand on her hip. I look down to the pink, folded paper before saying art. Erica smiles and asks when I have lunch, I tell her sixth period. "Awesome, I guess I'll see you at lunch Leto."

"I guess you will." I grin; she begins to walk the direction but halted her steps.

"Oh! Stay away from that blond guy, what's his name? Chuck? No, Chad. Yeah, Chad." A confused look formed on my face; I guess she knew my expression since she said, "he's just bad news." With that, she walked away, I went the other direction, but wondered why Erica said that.

_Guess he has a horrible reputation._

I don't know, but I'll ask her again during lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter three; again, any reviews are welcome. Even criticism! Please, I want to hear your thoughts!<strong>

_**EnonymousUser **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I saw the reviews and I just want to say thanks; makes me see you guys appreciate my story ^_^! So, please enjoy this chapter. **

Why?

By: EnonymousUser

* * *

><p>Going on up to the fourth floor, I took the last step and enter the hallway; other people open their lockers to get what they need for their next class. I wonder when I will get my locker and I hope it's on the first floor. Second floor maximum because I'm just lazy in the morning, so if this school places my locker on the third floor, it will be their fault I'm late to my classes. Enough of my stupid rant, I search for room 404 and as if God heard my prayers, I see it just a few feet from me. I quicken my pace and open the door; I go in and see some students. Maybe it's a small class or maybe they are still out in the halls chatting with their friends. Who knows who cares. I look for the teacher and spot him; he was all the way in the back organizing paper. One paper fell and he slipped, but caught on the desk before he could damage his back. Standing up, he reassured he was fine, but by the looks of it, the students shrugged it off. Guess it was a daily thing.<p>

I walk to the back of the room and coughed; the teacher jumped and slipped on his own feet by my cough. Once again, he caught himself, stood up and fixed his posture.

"Oh dear, you startled me child!" replied the teacher, exhausted; he place his right hand over his chest as if it were the most horrifying thing he had experienced.

_Diva…_

I sheepishly looked down, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." The teacher laughed heartily and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright, as long as I'm not in the hospital." he joked; I chuckled. The teacher questionably narrowed his eyes at me. "Are you new?" I nodded; I showed him my schedule, to which he skimmed quickly before handing it back to me. "Very well, my name is Mr. Botticelli, but you may call me Mr. Bot or Mr. B for short." He placed me on the second table to the right; I sat near the window. The bell rang and people started to file in to class, going to their assigned seats. Mr. Bot was about to close the door, before a hand stopped it; slowly the door opened and in came a boy; he hand his bag over his shoulder.

"Once again you enter class late Mr. Martin." scolded Mr. Bot; the boy waved him off and faced him.

"Hey, blame Erica, not me alright. She held me up." He then strutted himself to where I was sitting. "Who's she?" Mr. Bot closed the door before answering.

"She's a new student; her name is Amelia Leto. I forgot he sat there; do you want me to place you somewhere else?"

"It's fine Mr. Bot."

"Yeah Mr. B, she said it's fine." Soon, he took his seat next to me and lazily leaned back, folding his arms behind his head. Mr. B shrugged and began distributing drawing paper; I took out my pencil, but I felt this Martin guy watching me.

"What?" he threw me a crooked grin.

"Nothing, just looking."

"Elaborate." I glared at him; he held his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa, calm down, I was observing you. You know, you're new and stuff." he scuffed; I rolled my eyes at him.

"Weirdo." Martin faked a gasp.

"Well!" I giggled and he smirked. He slumped his arm on the desk and lean forward to me. "So you're Amelia huh? Erica was just talking about you."

"Really?" I asked surprisingly; he nodded.

"Yeah, you seem cool."

"I know I am." I replied with confidence.

"Oh don't get all cocky on me."

"Just did." I stuck my tongue at him in a childish way; he laughed.

"She's right, you are funny. The name's Dave Martin, but you can call me Dave or Martin, either is fine." He held his hand out for me to shake.

"You already know my name, so it would be pointless to repeat myself." I shook it; he chuckled.

"I guess so." The teacher came around and handed us each a paper; Dave was being all picky just to mess around with Mr. Bott.

"Just pick a piece Dave." he sounded irritated.

"Alright, alright! Just give me the second paper." Mr. Bott handed him the paper and Dave saluted him as a thank you. I burst into laughter, but so controlled myself. Mr. Bott was speaking to the class on how to create three dimensional drawings. He said something about using different types of shading values to create depth and what not. I, myself, was a good drawer, so I didn't need to learn the techniques given. I was busy drawing some apple and Dave peaked over.

"Damn!" I looked away from my drawing, "You are an awesome artist." he pushed away his dark brown bangs. Mr. B came over and examined my work.

"Excellent Amelia!" he beamed and walked away to help another student in need.

"Told ya'" I giggled and shook my head; class ended and I marched to the door. I quickly take out my schedule to see what I have next.

_English Advisory, Room: 214_

I was so focused on my pink paper, that I didn't see Dave come.

"So Amelia, what do you have now?" he placed his arm around my shoulder.

"English Advisory."

"Really? I have that too! Is it room 214?" I nodded. "Well, let me lead the way." I laughed and we both walked to class. Well skipped since Dave was being a child. I could have sworn I felt someone's eyes on me, but I shrugged it off like nothing and continued my way to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's chapter four everybody. Again leave your thoughts or opinions on this!<strong>

_**EnonymousUser**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, here's is chapter five! Thank you to the people who alerted this story or favored it :') ! Hope you enjoy ^_^**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything; it also goes for the last chapter. **

Why?

By: EnonymousUser

* * *

><p>English Advisory was quite fun; well, Dave actually made it more interesting with is stupid jokes and what not. The teacher, named Ms. Watson, wasn't amused, but I guess it was daily routine in that class. I just sat there with a small smile and I thought I was funny, but nope. Dave takes the cake.<p>

Class ended and I saw I had music next; it wasn't that difficult to find because it was just two doors down. Music was alright, nothing to exciting or eye catching; in fact, it was a total snooze. Mr. Arezzo is the most _boring_ teacher ever on this whole planet! His stupid, monotone voice just annoys me to the edge. It was quite painful to sit in that class and I have him every day. Yay…no. On the bright side, his class is good to catch on some sleep you missed, so next time, I'll come prepared with a pillow.

As soon as the bell rang, I jumped from my seat and sprinted out the door. I turn around to see many of my classmates had the same idea as me. Get the heck out of there. I laughed silently and see what I have next.

_Living Environment Room 520_

Great. I have to go three floors up; I sighed loudly and stomp my way up the stairs (not too loud). I searched for the room and finally see it; I notice the teacher was outside the door greeting each student with a "Hello!" I quicken my pace and finally stood next to the teacher; she turned to face me.

"Why hello there! Are you a student for my class?" her cheerful voice echo the halls. I nodded and gave her my schedule. She read the paper and handed it back to me. "Alright, well, my name is Mrs. Curie and I will be you Living Environment teacher. Your name is sweetie?"

"Amelia Leto."

"Okay then Amelia; it's nice to meet you. Welcome aboard to the S.S. Curie!" she laughed and I just laughed with her awkwardly.

"Yay! I'm honored!" I squealed with fake enthusiasm in my voice as I walked inside; she smiled and as soon as I was out of her hearing range, I snorted. Really? S.? Can someone be any lamer to come up with that?

_Her._

I sit at the last table on the right side; I drop my bag on the shiny, clean table and crash on top of the chair. The bell rings and a few kids rush in the room before she closes it; I was too occupied on getting my binder out, that I didn't notice a guy march over here. A shadow formed above me and I turn around to see Chad. He smirked at me and I threw him a questioning look. He shrugged and took his seat next to me; I tried to make myself feel tense, but Erica warned me about him.

_He's bad news._

Those three words echo inside my mind; what's wrong about him? I observe him and can't pin point out anything that may scream 'criminal'. He must have felt my gaze since he turned his head around to face me.

"Well, looks like the new girl can't keep her eyes off of me. Don't worry, I have that effect on every girl." he flirted.

"Don't flatter yourself idiot." I scuffed. He narrowed his eyes at me for a brief moment before replace his face with a cocky smile.

"Looks like someone is trying to play hard to get." he placed his arm around my waist.

"You better take your damn arm off of my waist before I scream 'rape'." I snapped with a deadly glare. Immediately, the arm flew off and I composed myself back to normal; the teacher didn't see or hear our little conversation, which I'm glad, but I might ask her to move my seat after class. Chad didn't bother me throughout the class time and I was grateful for that; the teacher was explaining about how bio-accumulation could affect a food chain drastically. I was partly listening since I as busy doodling on my loose-leaf paper. I was so into my drawing, that I didn't even hear the bell ring. Someone tapped my shoulder and see Chad standing.

"Class is over." He spoke with no emotion and just left; I stared at his direction with confusion. Quickly, I pack up my things and head downstairs to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's chapter five! Reviews are nice to have and I accept criticism!<strong>_

**EnonymousUser **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six is here! Hope you enjoy it!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

Why?

By: EnonymousUser

* * *

><p>Science was interesting, but why would Chad flirt with me and then act if nothing happened? I sigh and made my way downstairs to the cafeteria; Erica said she had lunch six period, so I won't be lonely today. I saw the double doors with the word 'CAFETERIA' painted blue above it; pushing it open, I was greeted with various voices, all buzzing in the café like no tomorrow. Different heads swam in the crowded room; I maneuver between people, not bother to say excuse me since they were to occupied with their social activities. I tried to locate Erica, but it seemed impossible; the café was a maze! Just as I was about to give up hope, some voice called my name.<p>

"AMELIA!" I spun around to see Erica leaning against some wall, one purse on her shoulder; I smiled and ran to her.

"Hey! I was looking everywhere for you!" she smirked.

"I know," she shot a cheeky grin, "I saw you. You were so lost!" she laughed and I faked a pout, but that just made her laugh even more.

"Alright, it wasn't that funny." I lied, I was also giggling; she finally stopped and grabbed my arm.

"Fine. Come on, let's get lunch and head outside; I want you to meet some of my friends." With that, we went on line, grabbed our lunch, and headed outside. It was a tad chilly, but I managed and followed Erica to a table near the football yard. There, I could make out four people: two boys and two girls. Finally we reached the green table and Erica greeted her friends with a hug as I stood awkwardly, not sure what to do; the group stared at me.

"Guys, I want you to meet Amelia Leto. Amelia, these are my buddies: Martha, Anthony, Christian, and Alexis." I waved at everyone and they returned a friendly smile except Alexis; she just nodded and looked away. Martha rolled her eyes at Alexis' reaction; Erica just shook her head sadly. "Don't worry about that," she whispered, "she does that to people she doesn't know well." She chuckled and I just slightly nodded; I met a person with an attitude. Nice. I sat in between Erica and Anthony and begin digging in on my sandwich.

"So," spoke Anthony, "you're new here huh? How you liking the school so far?" he asked brushing away his dirty blonde hair.

"Fine I guess. Nothing too exciting, but I find Mr. Arezzo freakin' boring." Anthony laughed.

"Yeah, he's an old man; sixty years old, he's gonna retire in five years." I agreed.

"But his class makes it good for sleeping." I added while taking a bite of my ham sandwich.

"You thought that too?" he yelled surprisingly.

"Yeah." he clapped like an idiot and I laughed.

"Awesome." Anthony raised his hand for a high-five and I happily gave it to him. Throughout the lunchtime, I learned that both Martha and Anthony were freshmen while Erica, Christian, and Alexis were sophomores. We were talking about different stuff from phones to which shoes were the best. I found out that Anthony and Martha were Smosh fans (I screamed inside); Erica and Christian were Nigahiga fans along with Alexis, but she was more of a Shane Dawson fan.

"Oh, did you see the new Food Battle they just put up?" asked Martha; we all nodded.

"That shit was funny! Ian with his stupid pink frosted sprinkle doughnut." added Christian, I laughed. I was about to say something, but I saw Chad again; this time he was out on the field with his uniform on. I stare at his direction and was about to turn around before he caught me, but I was too late. He saw and winked at me (again), but the teacher yelled at him to pay attention.

_Déjà vu?_

I laughed mentally and then went to Erica.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something." Everyone looked at me questionably, "Privately." I finished. The boys let out a chorus of "aww" and Martha smacked both of them on the shoulders; Erica nodded and stood up from her seat.

"I know what you guys are gonna talk about!" screamed Anthony, "Like OMG! Did you see that cute boy I sat next today at lunch. He is _so_ good-looking!" he joked in a girly voice. We all laughed at his stupid act and Erica waved him off. As soon as we were out of hearing distance, she turned to face me.

"What's up?"

"Well," I started, "remember what you said at the end of first period?" she nodded and I continued. "What did you mean about Chad? You know 'he's bad news.'" Erica nodded her head slightly before speaking.

"Amelia, Amelia," she answered while placing an arm around my shoulders, "Chad, he's just someone you don't want to get involved with. Let's just say, he's a player." I stared at her in astonishment; a part of me wasn't that shocked: his vibe smelled of a player. His cocky attitude, the flirtatious moves, it all added up. I didn't notice my mind wonder off until Erica snapped me back to reality. I jumped a bit and she giggled.

"Welcome back, but that's why I warned you; I don't want you to fall for him like every other girl does. He'll just care for you for like a week and then just throw you away once he has enough." I narrowed my eyes as I stared at the ground; so he just wanted to get to me. He just wanted to just use me for his stupid pleasures.

"Well, thanks Erica, but I'll never fall for him or his idiotic charming ways." I stated, she smiled and patted my back.

"No problem." Erica walked back to the table and I was about to do the same, but a flying football stopped me on my tracks. It hit the back of my head and I cried of pain; turning around, I see the brown, used football on the ground and irritably picked it up.

"Who threw this? Who the _hell_ threw this?" I roared furiously; I was just hit on the head with a football, I deserve to be this angry. Everyone went quiet, no one whispered and it was so silent, that I could hear my own breath under my mouth. It felt like months before Chad made through the crowd, and for the first time, nervous.

"I-I threw it." Chad stuttered; I guess he was scared.

_Good! He should be…_

I remained silent, but fuming inside and he continued, "And I'm sorry."

"Well next time, watch where you throw it!" I yelled and roughly shove the ball into his chest; he winced in pain, but I could care less; I stomp to the table to get my belongings.

"I'm leaving to my next class." Everyone nodded and I left, glaring. Stupid Chad and his stupid throw and his stupid everything! As I left, I heard many whispers come alive and I knew word will spread.

_Great…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's chapter six everyone! Please review and I accept criticism ^_^<strong>_

**EnonymousUser**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone, Happy Halloween! Here's chapter seven and also, if you are planning to watch Paranormal Activity 3, bring a pillow with you to cover your eyes. That's if you're scared…**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters.**

Why?

By: EnonymousUser

* * *

><p>I made my way upstairs to the fourth floor and headed to my next class: Math. Oh how I loathe math, but apparently, it's needed for life. Yeah right! Who needs to learn slope in order to live life? I'm not sure; I'm still angry about what happened during lunch. The day hasn't ended and I already unleashed the beast inside of me. I guess I made quite an impression to the whole school. I observe the hallways and see how empty they were; well, I came upstairs pretty early since I stormed out of the café after the unpleasant incident. I glance at the clock on the wall and realize I have 4 minutes to spare. Not wanting to go back down, I walk to room 409 and lean against the wall, arms crisscrossing over my chest. Bored, I play with my jet-black, slightly wavy hair ends. The bell rings and in a blink of an eye, doors open and people quickly fills the once empty hallways.<p>

I enter the classroom and see a man prepare the lesson on the computer; two remaining students pick up their belongings and make their way to the door leaving me with just the teacher. I just stand there, not knowing what to do.

"May I help you?" grunted the teacher without looking up from the computer.

"Yeah, my name is Amelia Leto and I'm new here." I answered quietly. He doesn't say anything and it's beginning to tick me off a bit. Finally, he finished what he was doing and gazed at me.

"New student. Very well, sit over there." He gestured to the second seat on third row from the windows. He opened a textbook, but sternly said, "The name is Mr. Pascal. You may only call me Mr. Pascal; no Mr. P or Pas or any of that nonsense. Understood?" I slightly gulped and nodded. Taking my seat, I grab my binder from my bag and fish out a pencil; the students file in and loudly make their way to the empty seats.

"What did I say? No talking in my class!" he roared; the students silenced themselves. "There's a Do Now on the board, so there is no excuse for your mouths to be flapping off. In five minutes I will be coming around to see your work. If your page is empty, it's an automatic zero; no exceptions." Everyone did as told and begins solving the problem on the board; it wasn't that difficult, just need to figure out the reasons on proving triangle ABC is congruent to triangle DEF based on the statements given. The class was silent, that if someone dropped a pin, it would make a sound. Mr. Pascal slither his way in between the rows, examining our work, hands behind his back; the door creaked open and Erica walked in.

"Miss Ramirez! You are three minutes late to my class; explain." demanded Mr. Pascal.

"I had some…_business_ to take care of Mr. P." Erica answered and simply shrugged. Mr. Pascal narrowed his eyes furiously at her.

"That's Mr. _Pascal_ Ramirez! And I don't care what kind of 'business' you took care of, you arrived to my class late. Now please, take you seat and start the Do Now, but I advise you that you only have two minutes to complete it."

"Sure, whatever." scuffed Erica; her eyes went wide as she spotted me. "Amelia! You're in this class too? Shit! That's awesome!"

"Miss Ramirez, language!" yelled Mr. Pascal.

"Sorry, sheez…" she mumbled under her breath. The class went on with Mr. Pascal explaining today's lesson using the method ASA (angle, side, angle) on proving two triangles being congruent. He gave two examples and then handed out a worksheet for us to complete and hand in at the end of the class. He then distributed the homework for us to complete and bring in tomorrow. I exited the classroom with Erica close behind me; she grabbed my shoulder and I stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"I talked to Chad after you stormed out." I looked confused.

"Why?" She took in a deep breath.

"'Cause, he hit you with a ball and I stick up to my friends, no matter what." A small smile formed on my face.

"So, I'm your friend?"

"No duh!" I laughed and gave her a side hug.

"Thanks."

"No prob. Well, I got Spanish, so I'm gonna go. Peace Amelia!" I waved her goodbye and stroll down the stairs to the first floor. I have gym as my last class and after that, sweet freedom! I turn right and made my way pass the office and lunchroom. Turning right, I open up the gym doors and enter. It wasn't hard to spot the teacher; he had red gym shorts, a gray t-shirt and a whistle around his neck. Not to mention his hairy legs and tall height; I advance my way to him and tapped on his shoulder.

"I'm a new student here."

"Name." he grunted deeply.

"Amelia Leto." He looked at his clipboard and nodded.

"Alright, just wait over there where the rest of the kids are." He pointed to the other students who were busy talking; I walked away and sit against the yellowish wall. A guy sat down next to me.

"You're new here right?"

"Yeah."

"I can tell; new face and all. Saw your little 'fight' at lunch today."

"Great, everyone knows! Not even one day finished and already I have people talking about me." He chuckled.

"Chillax, bro. I thought it was pretty funny."

"Of course you would, you seem the type." I snorted.

"Oh, what kind of type?"

"The type who just loves to see other people in some state of misery or anger just for your weird pleasures."

"Sounds just like me." He then lay down on the wooden floor, hands on his stomach. I rolled my eyes at his response.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Why?" I just shrugged; he smirked and sat up, "Ryan."

"Nice to meet you Ryan, the name is Amelia." A shadow came over the two of us and I look up to see a silhouette of a girl. She leans back and I see a dark skin girl in a cheerleader uniform, her hands behind her back.

"Hey, Ryan." flirtatiously cooed the cheerleader; I can see Ryan's bore look in his hazel eyes.

"What do you want Cree?"

"Nothing! Can't I just say hi?" she giggled; I turn my head the other way.

"Yeah…no." he replied bluntly. From the corner of my eye, I can see a pout slip on her face; she then turned her attention towards me. I see her eyes tighten with jealousy; is it because I'm with him? I'm guessing that's it.

"So who's she?" Cree spat.

Ryan glanced at me before answering, "Her? Her name is Amelia; she's just someone I met right now." Her eyes soften a bit, but still wasn't sure about me. Maybe I was a threat to her.

"Wait a minute. I heard of you; aren't you that girl who got hit by a football?"

"That would be me, sadly…" I mumble the last part.

"My friends told me about you, how you stood up to Chad and all. That was pretty cool." She smirked. I looked up in shock.

"Really? Wow."

"Yeah, say. Are you interested on being part of the cheerleading squad? There are still two spots left."

"Ah, I think I'm going to pass on that offer. Cheerleading and me: we just don't mix." Cree just smiled and waved goodbye to both of us and left. I don't judge people I don't know very well, but this girl just smells funny. Like if she was faking herself, not showing her true persona. I squint my eyes and study her from afar, but decided to shrug it off and head outside with Ryan and with the rest of the class.

* * *

><p>Walking away from Ryan and Amelia, I head behind the bleachers and look around me; just trying to make sure no one was following me. Quickly, I take out my phone and press five; it rings for a few seconds before the person picks up.<p>

"_What is it Cree? Have you located her?"_ hissed an angry voice from the phone; I shivered, but recovered fast.

"I have; should we commence the plan?" I eagerly ask.

"_Yes; the sooner we start the faster we finish. Have you talked to the others?"_

"Yes, except for one. I'll talk to him later."

"_Then do it!"_ The line roughly cut off and I put my phone away; I spy on Amelia, but question myself. What makes her important to the boss? Does she hold something the boss needs? I'll ask the boss later. Whatever it is, I hope to find out soon…

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's chapter seven! Happy Halloween everyone! Reviews and criticisms are welcomed ^_^ <strong>_

**EnonymousUser**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone! Chapter eight coming through, but before I start, I would love to thank Eric Cartman forever for the reviews :') ! Yes, you get a shoutout ^_^! Anyways, back to the story.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Why?

By: EnonymousUser

* * *

><p>The day ended and I made a beeline to the nearest exit; I just wanted to leave this building and rest in my welcoming bedroom. I dig my headphones in my ears and let the music sizzle my body. This sooths me, well, music sooths me anyways; it's like a therapy except it's free. I stroll down the sidewalk, ignoring the many faces of different students going across the street to meet their friends. I just wanted to go home; beside, I have homework to do. Looking around my surroundings, I see the houses in my neighborhood. I even glance at the enormous tree house from my next door neighbors. I'm surprised this tree hasn't fallen nor has the house been crushed and plumbed to the deep ground. I'm not even sure if that tree is even safe to walk in.<p>

There's a black car parked across from my home; me being paranoid, I let my mind race with idiotic scenarios of some rapist inside the car waiting to kidnap me; I'm such a strange child. Well, I'm just insane and not taking any chances, pace myself to the door so fast that I slightly sprain my right ankle. Rapidly closing the door, I let myself breathe and wipe away the sweat beads running down my forehead.

_I need water._

Letting go of the doorknob, I walk to the kitchen and get a glass of water.

* * *

><p>I was sitting inside of this car for the past two hours, looking at nothing but this stupid house. In between the time, I saw just nothing…NOTHING! Until <em>she<em> came; she was walking calmly on the pavement, minding her own business. I focused on her since he hired me to spy on her and I agree; following her every move, I watched attentively until she flashed her brown eyes towards me. I held my breath and made myself think if I didn't move, she would not see me; yes, I'm one of those idiots who see a dinosaur and freeze if that would help save my life.

She inspects the car from afar and rapidly makes a dash to the door, closing it afterward. I wouldn't blame her though; black car, parked in front of her house in the afternoon, but _not_ in the morning. Not my brightest idea I can say; I take out my laptop and login in. I hate this laptop, always takes long to load. Tapping my fingers impatiently, it finally logins me in and I quickly send a private message to him. What seemed like an eternity, he responds back:

_**Very well, continue to keep an eye on her.**_

That's all I got, I need to make a mental note on him raising my pay to double. Putting away my laptop, I start the engine and drive away; I glance behind me for a second, seeing nothing but the houses rolling away from me.

* * *

><p>I peak from the window and see the car vanish from the road. Moving away from the window, I sit on the couch while turning on the TV. Flipping through the endless, boring channels, I ended on MTV which was showing my favorite show: <em>That's 70 Show<em>. This show is just purely awesome; for once this channel created something decent. Having my homework spread in front of me, I try to concentrate, but this show just takes over me. A knock on the door causes me to peel away from flashing screen and go answer it. Opening the door, it was none other than Mrs. Uno.

"Um, hey Mrs. Uno; do you need something?" I asked.

"Yes, do you mind if you could watch me son for twenty minutes? I was just going to take a trip to the grocery store and buy items I need. If it's a bother then I understand."

"It isn't a problem, honestly." I reassured; I just needed to finish my math homework, so I guess that's not a huge deal. She smiled and I quickly grab my bag while closing the door; Mrs. Uno then opens her door and I went in.

"Alright then, I'll be back in twenty minutes; thank you again Amelia."

"No problem Mrs. Uno." I flash a smile and she closed the door; I roam the house, but not going upstairs. I finally see the living room and I take a seat; there was a white remote control and lucky for me, it was for the TV. Turning it on, I was slightly surprised they had cable. What? They seemed like the family who is all about being together and what not. I shrugged and stopped on channel twenty; a few minutes passed until I heard muffling noises coming from upstairs. Turning my head towards the staircase, I narrowed my eyes in curiosity. What's going up there? I was about to move from my seat until footsteps came running down; I came face to face with five young kids.

Nigel was the first to recover from his shock, "What are _you_ doing here?" yelled Nigel.

"Your mother asked me to watch over you since she went to the store." I replied bluntly; he gave me a look.

"Hey Numbah One, what in the crud is a _teen_ doing in your house?" a blonde boy sneered.

"I don't know Numbah Four," he glances at me, "but I want you to leave. Now."

"Can't; I'm your temporary baby-sitter until your mom gets home." I grew angry.

"Listen here, this is _my_ house! Not yours, mine; get out!"

"Don't you understand? I can't, your mom left me in charge over you and honestly, I don't know what your deal is! What did I do wrong?" I asked irritated. He glared at me, but this time I didn't flinch. So what if he's ten or twelve, I'm not going to let him dominate me; I stood my ground. It was like this for, I guess, ten minutes until some noise rang, breaking the intense air; the boy with the aviator hat and goggles answered it.

"Ah, Numbah One, we need to go to the moonbase; Numbah 362 orders."

He didn't look away from me, "Alright Numbah Two." I was so focused on Nigel or also known as 'Numbah One', which the aviator hat boy's response almost went pass through me.

"Wait a minute, what does he mean 'moonbase'? Are you leaving? I'm not going to allow that!" I yelled.

"This isn't your business _teenager_." I tried to cool me anger by taking in a breath and releasing it.

"I can't believe I'm having an argument with a kid…" I mumbled under my breath.

"Come on Numbah One!" spoke a girl with a large green sweater.

"Yeah, Numbah Five wants to leave, especially since a teen is here." said another girl; she had a purplish hat that covered her eyes. What's up with them labeling me as a teen and saying it like it was a criminal? Luckily, Mrs. Uno came back with bags on both sides of the hands; I went to help her.

"Oh thank you dear!" she beamed, "Oh Nigel, would you help me put the groceries away?"

"Sorry mum, I have somewhere else to be urgently." I stared at him in shock; how could he deny an offer for his own _mom_! This kid, is crazy.

"I'll help you Mrs. Uno" I offered.

"Oh you don't have too! You already looked after my Nigel."

"Don't worry, it's the least I could do; besides, I believe _Nigel_," I gazed at him, "would learn some manners."

"I believe so." She giggled, I smirked and went to the kitchen and helped. I can feel Nigel's eyes piercing into to mine, burning into my head; I shrugged it off.

* * *

><p>"Hey Numbah One, we have to go now." complained Numbah Two; I nodded and we walked back upstairs to the tree-house. I stop and glance over my shoulder, seeing the shadows of my mom and <em>her<em>; they were giggling. I scuffed and ran upstairs and prepared myself to go to the moonbase with my squad.

_**Alright, that's chapter eight! Also, I might update on the weekends, starting Friday or any day I don't have school. Sorry for the long update! Once again, reviews and criticism are loved here ^_^**_

**EnonymousUser**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Oh my gosh! I'm so very sorry for no updates, I'm just busy with school and homework and did I mention school? Anyways, also my writer's block kicked in and it was HORRIBLE! I appreciate anyone who put me as favorite author or alerted this story or anything! Very appreciated ^_^! Here's chapter nine everyone: **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND**

Why?

By: EnonymousUser

* * *

><p>We all flew out into space and landed on the Moonbase since Numbah 362 had an urgent message to give to us. I wasn't sure what, but it sounds serious if she wanted us to be here as quickly as possible. Numbah Two and Four were chatting away and Numbah Three was being her usual self, skipping and waving hello to everyone. Numbah Five was just quiet as me minding our own business. I looked to see Numbah 362 making her way towards us with Numbah 86 in tow.<p>

"Sector V reporting for duty." I spoke with respect.

"At ease Numbah One; I'm glad you could all make it."

"You said you had an important message for us?" I asked; she nodded.

"I do, but we need to go into my office to talk…" she leaned towards us, "it's top secret." We then all followed Numbah 362 into her office; Numbah Five closed the door. Numbah 362 went behind her desk that was covered with papers and took a seat. "Now Sector V, you guys are one of the most respected sectors the KND has. That is why I have this mission for specifically you five. A folder was given to me containing some information." I narrowed my eyes behind my sunglasses and watched her take out a yellow folder. "There is a speculation that Father might be up with another evil plan to harm the KND. Again, it's a speculation; it hasn't been confirmed just yet since we don't have very solid evidence yet…" She handed the folder to me, and I skimmed it quickly. I let the others see and turn my attention back to 362.

"So what are your orders Numbah 362?" She rose from her seat and advanced towards us.

"My orders are to spy on Father and the Delightful Children. Even the Teen Ninjas if possible, they might be helping Father in some way. All I know is that whatever Father is planning, it isn't good." She looked very serious, I nodded in acknowledgement; I was handed back the folder and took a second look at it. What the Supreme Leader said about the Teen Ninjas was true, but what were Father and the Teens planning? My conclusion was very obvious: to destroy the Kids Next Door Organization. It made sense; closing the folder, I glance at Numbah 362.

"Don't worry Numbah 362; we'll find out what these villains are planning and put an end to it, right team?"

"Right!" everyone yelled in confidence; I smirked and Numbah 362's eyes showed some hope and relief.

"I knew I could count on you five."

"That's right! We are the best sector and the best sector to crush the evil Father and bloody teenagers!" gloated Numbah Four; he did some kicks and punches in the air to show-off his strength, but one of his kicks accidently knocked down a plant near the Supreme Leader's desk. "Hehe…sorry?" nervously chuckled Numbah Four, clearly embarrassed about the plant incident. Numbah 362 held her hand up.

"It's alright, nothing but an accident. I'll get someone to clean that up; your job is to focus on the evil plan Father is doing and stop it."

We all nodded.

"Alright guys, we should head back to the treehouse." Soon we went back to Earth and stepped inside the treehouse and into our rooms. I read the papers slowly, taking in all the information given, my eyes stopped at a certain name.

_Amelia Leto_

What does she hold for Father and the Teen Ninjas? Whatever it is, I'll find out…

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's chapter nine everyone. Reviews and criticism are welcomed! <strong>_

**EnonymousUser **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Well, there's nothing to blah on about so I'll just continue on with the story.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Why?

By: EnonymousUser

* * *

><p>Heading my way to school, the wind blew against my body; shivering, I tighten my purple plaid coat around me. Walking, I look up to see the sky in a very light gray color, almost white; shrugging, I focus on my music until a beep came. Taking out the cellphone, I see Erica sent a text to me. It was a month ago and I gave Erica my phone number and I haven't regretted it ever since. I remember when I first arrive to this school, it was different, but I slowly growing use to it. The only lacking thing was it wasn't New York; oh well, what are you going to do? Anyways, I look at the text Erica wrote to me:<p>

_Where are you lazy? Get to school now :P _

I laughed and texted her back saying I'll be there any minute; putting away my phone, I continue walking. Seeing the earth yellow colored building, I hop on the steps and open the door entering the halls. People were talking, but I ignored them and head to my locker; lucky for me, my locker is on the first floor. I actually did a mental happy dance; I place my combination and open the door, grabbing the books I needed for the first three periods. I sense a different vibe around the air and the minute the closed my locker POOF! There he was the one and only Chad Dickson.

"What do you want, Chad?" I was still pissed at him about the whole football incident.

"Nothing, just wondering if you wanted to go with me afterschool for some drinks." He smirked while leaning against a locker to my right.

"Are you asking me out?" I tried to keep my voice calm and not surprised.

"Well, if you want to make it a date then…" he wiggled his eyebrows and I just rolled my eyes.

"No, Chad." I was looking through my bag and found the one thing I wanted; smiling, I take it out and place them on my face. They were these fake nerd glasses, but hey, I love them; I glance at Chad who was looking at me weirdly. "What?"

"You wear glasses?"

"No. These are fake nerd glasses; I wear them for fun." He looked at them with awe.

"Cool."

"I know." The bell rang indicating first period is about to begin. "Well, I got to go. Bye."

The morning went by really, really, _really_ slowly; Ms. Lennon was blabbering on and on about something I didn't really give a crap for, Mr. Bott was clumsy as usual, Ms. Watson was okay, Mr. Arezzo: boring, and Mrs. Curie: cheerfully annoying. I'm just glad it's lunch because I'm starving, but first, I needed to stop by my locker and drop a few books. Putting my combination, I grab the two textbooks and shoved them inside, but I heard footsteps; thinking it was Chad, I spin my head around only to find nothing and no one around.

_Strange._

Hands roaming in the locker, I try to find the small geometry textbook for math class after lunch. I don't know why, but I felt someone watching me from a distance; I caught some movement going on from the corner of my eye and stop what I was doing. Closing my locker, I become like a turtle, taking my footsteps slow and steady. The suspense increases as I grew my steps closer. Taking a small breath, I close my eyes for a second and prepare myself for the unthinkable; I spin around, but see no one! I narrow my eyes in confusion and decided to head to the café room, but I see Erica behind me.

"AH! ERICA!" I screamed; I held my hand over my chest and try to control my heavy breathing. "Don't sneak up like that!" I glared at her.

"Sorry! I was looking for you." Her eyes lower in sadness and I felt guilt in me.

"Hey, sorry. I shouldn't have been that harsh on you." She smiled at me.

"Apology accepted." My face brightens up.

"Come on, let's head to the lunchroom!" She grabs my hand, "Oh, love the glasses by the way."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Lunch went by, nothing out of the ordinary until ninth period rolled around; I had gym, quickly gathering my things, and I left the classroom heading downstairs. I enter the gym and see Ryan leaning against the wall; he nodded towards me and I smiled walking to him.<p>

"Sup, Leto."

"Sup, Gacheru." It took me a while to learn his last name, but I got the hang of it; I looked at me with waiting eyes. I looked at him confused. "What?"

"No hug?" he smirked and I just laughed; I just wanted to give him a quick hug, but Ryan had other plans. Instead, he had me a tight bear hug, but I wasn't prepared for what he did next; I felt the air leaving from my lungs and the ground no longer there. I squealed as he lifted me up and spun me around; I kept punching him on his back.

"NO! Stop! Put me down! Put me DOWN!" He had a hearty laugh and stopped, my feet greeting the floor once again; I glared at him, but I couldn't stay mad at him. We then went outside for our daily exercises which were ten minutes long. Ryan kept poking me and I slapped his hands away; when the exercises were finished, we both walked to one of the lunch tables and sat down. He was digging through his pockets of his black sweater and took out two lollipops; I happily accepted it. We sucked the lollipops in silence and to be honest, I enjoyed it; a few minutes into this peaceful atmosphere, I see a tall man figure. He was dressed in, I guess, janitor clothing and was pretending to sweep the…grass? He got closer and I observed his fake black, bushy mustache above his lip. I get Ryan's attention and point him to the "janitor"; he squinted his eyes taking note of him. The janitor was walking nervously, scanning around the yard making sure no one was following him. I think he spotted me gazing at him because he dropped the broom on the ground and clumsily tried to pick it up. Then his mustache fell from his face and he hurriedly snatched it from the ground.

Our eyes met and stayed like this for a full minute before breaking gaze and him running away. Keyword on "running" since he kept tripping like every second; he also held to his hat and broom.

That was weird.

* * *

><p>CRAP! She spotted me! She spotted me! Oh I knew this disguise wouldn't work; a janitor sweeping the grass. Nice Brent. Nice. I sat on a bench at a nearby park, not far from the school; throwing my fake mustache angrily at the cement floor, I rubbed my forehead. I wonder how Father would react to all this? I still need to talk to him about that raise thing, because one-hundred and fifty dollars an hour isn't worth it. I sighed and looked at the bushy facial hair.<p>

"A waste of $1.09." Slowly, I got up and took out my phone, pushing the buttons and finally stop to the contact I wanted to call. Smiling, I hear the phone dialing and after two rings, someone picks up.

"_Hello?"_

_**That's chapter ten everyone! So much suspense ^_^ , anyways, reviews and criticism are welcomed! **_

**EnonymousUser**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, chapter eleven on the way and I would just want to say thinks for those who reviewed **

**and I do have a problem with the present/past tense area; to be honest, it's my weakest area ^_^' so I'll try to improve it. Anyways, here's chapter eleven! **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KND**_

Why?

By: EnonymousUser

* * *

><p>I'm stressfully working on the case that Rachel gave to my team. It isn't like any other case or operation we had to deal. This one has minimal information; I order Numbuh Four and Numbuh Five to spy on any members of the Teen Ninjas. I can't believe I would be thinking this, but I'm glad Numbuh Five has a teen sister, but not just any old teenager. Nope, she is Cree Lincoln; assistance to Father and also a high ranking Teen Ninja. Papers scattered all over the desk, I focused the one name that stood out.<p>

Amelia Leto.

I knew it! I knew it since the beginning that she is no good; she's just like the rest of them, creating misery to all children around the globe. Well not this time, oh no. I, Nigel Uno, will foil Father's plan and watch as every single teenager crumble down with him. Including _her._ Smirking to myself, I decided to grab a glass of water since my mouth felt dry; leaving the treehouse, I stroll down the stairs of my home and enter the kitchen. I noticed my mom busy cooking; the aroma of different foods being cooked left my mouth watery.

"Mother, why are you cooking so much food? Are guest coming?" At first I thought she ignored my questions, but she quickly turned around to face me.

"Oh Nigel honey! Of course we have guest coming." She answered cheerfully, I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"Who?" I had this feeling on just who it might be, but the word just slipped out of my mouth and my mind wanting to know.

"The Leto family of course!" I frowned, why? Why, why, why! I was about to scream or yell, anything to lift this anger inside of me, but I didn't. Instead, I halted and an evil smile crept on my face. Amelia Leto, coming to my home; what a perfect plan to interrogate her! Maybe I could weasel out some valuable information that she has. This is just perfect, brilliant!

"I think that's a wonderful idea, mother." She flashed a smile.

"I know it is Nigel, now go upstairs and freshen up. They'll be here in an hour and I believe it's time to take out the casserole from the oven. Nigel would you mind fetching me the glove by the table, you know what. Never mind that, I have a pair over here and I need to add some salt to the chicken…" I just quietly slipped out of the kitchen; I knew better not to interfere when she's at this state. Last time I did…nope. I'm not even going there.

* * *

><p>"AMELIA!" My mom screamed from downstairs, I annoyingly sighed from my bedroom as I got ready; I stump to the door and stick half of my head out.<p>

"WHAT MOM? I'M GETTING READY!"

"Well hurry up! We're leaving in ten minutes!" I rolled my eyes and bring my head back inside; walking back to the full, length mirror, I examine myself. In front of me, I'm wearing a blue, belted striped tee, black skinny jeans and my favorite pair of black converse. Satisfied, I fly down the stairs and hear my mom's heels approaching. She's wearing a purple V-neck dress with a black belt wrapping around her waist. She eyed me up and down, but made a "tsk" sound when she looked at my feet.

"Amelia, honey, are you honestly going to wear those _sneakers_?" she emphasized my shoes; I glanced at them and shrugged. She sighed, but didn't argue further since her attention went to my younger brother. "Sage, sweetie, you have dust on your shirt! Come here." My younger brother obeyed, but regrets it the next second. I just laughed silently and fix my hair waiting for my dad to come. As if he heard my mind, he appears from the doorway, fixing his black tie and then his cuffs.

"Maria, Sage looks fine." My mom stood from her crouched position and faced my dad.

"I know he does, I just wanted to make sure that's all." My dad playfully rolled his eyes and my mom gave him a peck on the cheek; my dad grabs his coat from the hanger and places it on himself. "Alright, are we ready?"

* * *

><p>I see my mom settling the table and fixing up the finishing touches; my mom nagged me to wear this ridiculous gray, long sleeved plaid shirt, black pants and dress shoes. I couldn't say no because if I did, she would give me the 'look'. Sighing, I head to the living room and slouch on the couch; my mom order me not to go upstairs since they would arrive any second now.<p>

_BRIIIIIIIING_

They're here and my whole body shoots up from its former position on the couch; now ready and focused, I made myself look presentable and stroll to the hall. I see my dad open the door and greet the parents first then their children. Amelia smiles sweetly at my dad and compliments his tie. What lies! I could sniff out her fakeness from a mile away; I could sense her evil spirit hidden deep inside her body, waiting to break free. Why can't my parents see this? Are they that naïve or oblivious to the real danger looming above our heads? Amelia gazes at my direction, but I turn my head away with a scowl forming on my face. From the corner of my eye, I see her face fallen and for a second…I felt guilt, but it quickly dismissed itself. My mom ushers us to the dining table and we all take a seat; my seat happened to be right across from Amelia's and I had to resist my eyes from rolling. To my surprise, she didn't make a face. Nothing, just took her seat and looked anywhere but me.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Uno slipped out of the kitchen holding a covered pan; it was the last thing she brought out of the room. Slowly, she took of the lid and the steam from the pasta snaked its way into the air.<p>

"Alright then, help yourselves, but women first!" she chirped; I served myself a spoonful of pasta and passed it on to my mom who was to my left. Everyone else helped themselves to the lovely food. I have to admitted, Mrs. Uno knows how to cook.

"Wow, Mrs. Uno; this food is delicious!" I complimented her; she blushed.

"Why thank you, Amelia." I smiled and continued eating my food; I had a feeling Nigel kept glancing at me since he would turn away every time my head shot up at his direction. The adults were in a conversation on their own and I excused myself to go to the bathroom. Leaving from my seat I head upstairs, but stupid me didn't ask where it was and now I look like a lost idiot. Correction: am. Just going with my gut, I headed to the first door that was on my right and opened it slowly and relief splashed across my face: it's the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I excused myself from the table saying I needed to grab something from my room; I quickly stepped out of the room so my mom couldn't say no and cause a scene. Creeping my way upstairs, I stop to see the bathroom light on. I guess she's inside, perfect; I could sneak behind her and force the information out of her. Hiding behind the plant, I wait; hearing the water faucet running, I grew slightly impatient. How long does it take to wash your hands? She must be does people who hate germs. The water stops running and see the lights turn off; the door opens and out comes Amelia who closes the door. Now's my chance!<p>

I rapidly step out from behind the plant, startling her in the process.

"Shit, Nigel! You scared me!" she shrieked at me, holding her hand over her chest to control her breathing. I stand still and she gave me a look, "Are you going to apologize or what?"

"I don't apologize to my enemies." I sneered with full hatred, she glared at me.

"Listen here, Nigel, I don't know what your freaking deal is with me? What did I do to you huh? Why do you hate me for no valid reason?"

"I have my reasons, but why should I explain them to you? You don't deserve my reasoning." She groaned and stomp past me; I grab her wrist pulling her back.

"Hey! Let go of me!" I did and she snatched her wrist, rubbing it.

"Listen here Amelia; I want to know what you're planning with Father, so tell me. What are you two planning?"

"What?" she blurted in confusion.

"Don't act stupid around me Amelia; what are you planning with him?" I growled.

"First of all: I have no _idea_ who this 'Father' person is and secondly: I'm _not_ planning anything!" she answered angrily; my fist formed into balls and I sighed.

"Stop hiding information from me, Leto! I demand to know what you are planning!" I yelled.

* * *

><p>Nigel takes out this mustard like gun weapon and points it right at me; I take a step back and gasp. "What-t are you doing-g?" I stammered; he smirked oh how I would slap that smirk off his face if there wasn't a gun pointed at me.<p>

"You leave me no choice, Amelia, but if you don't give me the information that I wanted, I will shoot you." My eyes widen; he can't be serious. Nigel then proceeded, "What are you planning with Father and the Teen Ninjas?"

"Nigel we've been through this! I have no idea who Father is, certainly don't know who the Teen Ninjas are and I'm. Not. Planning. _ANYTHING_!" I screamed, emphasizing the last four words.

"Lies. You do know it! You're just as evil as any teenager; wanting us kids to live in misery, how pathetic." He spat; my eyes full of anger and so were his.

"I'm done here; just leave me alone Nigel alright? Just leave me _alone!_" I pushed him out of the way and run down the stairs, not bothering to halt my steps from my mother's voice. I open the door and harshly close it stomping away from the home and into the night. I don't know where I'm going and I don't care; anywhere away from _him_!

* * *

><p><strong>Drama, drama, drama! Anyways, please leave your thoughts, opinions, feelings, criticism: anything! It would mean a lot ^_^! <strong>

_**EnonymousUser**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, well I got nothing to say so let's just skip to the disclaimer ^.^ **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

Why?

By: EnonymousUser

* * *

><p>I stomped angrily away from the Uno's home, but didn't go straight to my house since my parents would surely look for me there first. Instead, I continued walking, walking who knows where and who knows what, but I'm just walking. Taking out my phone, I check to see if I had any messages. Seeing just blankness, I put it away and pull out my ear buds; I quickly play some random song and just leave it shuffling. I wasn't in the mood to change a song, let it change itself.<p>

_I need to cool off…_

That's exactly what I needed, but where should I go? The park I guess, no one seems to be there at this time of night, so why not? Increasing my pace, I headed straight to the playground; all I need right now is to cool down and relax.

I finally spot the park and could make out the swings in the distance, all three empty and lonely. For a few minutes, I roam around the area; taking out the headphones, the new music was nature. I slowly glide my hand on the slide, and grip the small poles connecting the playhouses; I climb and stroll down the tiny paths meant for children and not people of my age, but I don't care. I gaze the sky, so dark and yet, peaceful; the moon giving some light and life down here. I sigh and descended my way to the concrete floor; there, I amble towards the swings. Plopping my body on one of the seats, I slowly swung. It started of soft, but gradually grew in speed. I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder off into imagination; I soar into the sky, gravity not applying here. I'm an eagle soaring, I felt powerful like if nothing was standing in my way; it was just me and the sky. Me and the sky.

_CRUNCH_

I slightly gasp and broke my eyes open; I stood up from the swing and scan the playground from all sides. I then saw a figure directly standing a few feet away from me; I held my gaze on the figure.

"Who are you?" I demanded; the figure didn't answer. "HEY! I asked a question, now tell me: who are you?" I roughly asked again.

The silhouette stood.

I stood.

What happened next, I wasn't prepared for.

The figure slowly advanced and I stepped back out of instinct and also fear, but then abruptly stopped. I squinted confusedly and then plucked all my courage for this question: "What do you want?" Yes I know, it a stupid question that is commonly asked, but I really don't care. As I predicted, it didn't respond and I was about to leave until it moved its hand and pointed.

To me.

My eyes widen and my chest tightens. I tightly shut my eyes and then opened them.

The figure wasn't there…

Taking no chances, I flea from the park and run home. What does the figure want? What does it want from ME? Why does life hate me?

Why?

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's chapter twelve everyone; reviews and criticism are welcomed ^.^! <strong>_

**EnonymousUser **


End file.
